Fighting for What's Mine
by YinKeket
Summary: Ganju gets piss if anyone touches or looks at his flower wrong. The flower feels happy about that, yet wonders if his lover was going overbored.Let's find out. Enjoy Yaoi and Shounen-ai


I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, etc. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

I do not own the song or any part of them in this fic.

This fic is dedicated to Shichan0999 who helped me beta all my stories. Also she _loves_ this pairing. I hope you like this and the craziness it will bring. ^_^

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Fighting for What's Mine

Everyone in the café looked like they were having a good day because Mr. Jaegerjaquez had finally gotten married to Ichigo. He had been after him since he found out that he was gay and they both worked at a café where they met. He owned the shop while Ichigo was one of the waiters. So his attitude had been much improved since he'd married the strawberry haired waiter. Ulquiorra was keeping an eye on the place because Mr. Jaegerjaquez and his Strawberry love would be gone for a week. In the café there was a new employee who was learning the ropes from Uryuu. They sat down at a table with a bunch of guys. The new comer noticed that not many women frequented the café, but he saw a few. One of them had light pink hair that was short and she was sitting next to a really big guy with an eye patch over one of his eyes. His spiked hair making him look more intimidating, but what really surprised the new hire was the fact that this man had bells at the end of each spike. He overheard some of the men talking about their loved ones and some other things that dealt with the business.

"I miss my girlfriend," Keigo sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Keigo you _just_ saw her a few hours ago," Ganju said shaking his head at the stubbornness of his friend.

"So, I miss her. Her long light brown hair…and when the wind picks up it dances in the air," Keigo spoke and sighed again. Ganju was about to go and kick his ass for sighing so much.

"How romantic, don't worry you will see her soon and it is sweet that you miss her so much," Hanataro cheered with a cute smile that had the power to turn straight men gay even if only for a moment. Keigo smiled and thanked him by patting him on the head.

Ganju coughed and Keigo got the message but Hanataro was oblivious. Ganju told Hanataro that he would be right back and kissed him on the forehead. Around ten minutes later Keigo told Hanataro that he was going too met up with his girlfriend. After he left another guy came by and sat down next to Hanataro.

"Oh hi Cyrano, how you been?" Hanataro smiled and took a sip of his green tea from a can.

"I've been good. How are you sweet thang?" Cyrano smirked placing his hand on Hanataro's left shoulder and rubbing it. He smiled thinking that he had it made by doing this move on him, but Hanataro told him that he was taken and would like him to stop. Meanwhile Ganju saw everything and got really pissed off.

"No, one touches what is mine, no one, but me!" Ganju barked walking to the table where Hanataro was being loved on and pulled Cyrano off.

"Hey, watch it. Can't you see I'm trying to pick him up?" Cyrano snipped at the person who was getting in his way of scoring a hot male.

When he said that and turned he saw who it was. He was obviously pissed off and was ready to kill anyone or anything. Ganju is not the type to hurt people. He's a nice guy and jokes around with people, but if you mess with his friends, family or his lover there will be hell to pay.

"Please don't hurt him too much Ganju. I told him and now he is leaving right Cyrano?" Hanataro spoke trying to soothe his lover. Cyrano got up from his seat and pushed in the chair.

"Hanataro please get over here now," Ganju said trying to keep his cool, but when Hanataro was about to go over to him Cyrano grabbed his waist. Now Ganju couldn't hold back. It was on.

"Well, nice work. My husband is really mad and boy, he is going to kick your ass. I don't think I can stop him, well maybe I could. I just don't feel like it. Now if you don't mind that is my cue to leave. Ganju when you are finished kicking his ass I will be at home," Hanataro spoke lightly then grabbed his right arm and got loose. He wasn't a weakling; he's strong in some ways and can keep up with Ganju.

Now that Hanataro was out of the way from the fight it was starting. While the men were fighting an upbeat song came on over the speakers while and the poor delivery guy stood with shock looking around trying to find out what was going on.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh... _

No one around him seemed to hear the music and if they did they really didn't seem to care much for it. They were too busy betting on who was winning the fight._  
Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning, but they fought with expert timing_

_There was funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were trapping when up, they were trapping when down  
It's an ancient Chinese art, and everybody knew their part  
For my friend, ain't you a stiff, then I'm kickin' from the hip_

Ganju was up in the air ready for a power kick, but Cyrano dodged it and punched him in the face. Ganju spit out some blood, but didn't lose any teeth. He smiled which made Cyrano nervous.  
_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning, but they fought with expert timing  
There was funky Billie Jim and little Sammy John  
He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on  
We took the bow and made a stand, started swaying with the hand __Cyrano__  
A sudden motion made me stiff, now we're into a brand new trip  
Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning, but they did it with expert timing  
Oh-oh-oh-oh...  
Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning, but they did it with expert timing  
Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning..._

Ganju jumped into the air again, but this time he threw fiery bombs down. Cyrano couldn't dodge it and was covered in flames. By the end of the fight he was sent to the medical station and Ganju headed towards their home. He got into his jungle green sports truck. His lover was not going to like the way he looked now and he would be scolded for it. Slowly he made his way to the front door and knocked making Hanataro answer it.

"Whaaaa!" Hanataro screamed but calmed himself down.

He saw his lover holding his arm and smiled a stupid grin he always had when he messed up or was trying not to upset his lover. He grabbed his arm and pulled him inside placing him on the couch. He came back with some medicine. Hanataro placed the medicine down on the coffee table.

"I won, so that bastard won't touch you ever again and if he does then I will permanently put him to sleep," Ganju spoke making a fist. His lover placed his soft hands over it softly kissing him on his lips to calm him down. The fact he got so worked up all the time made Hanataro laugh.

"Well I hope he learns his lesson and you my dear need to take a bath," Hanataro said pulling him up from the couch and he took Ganju's arm and placed it around his shoulder.

"Would you mind taking a bath with me? I don't think I can move my body well enough," Ganju smiled hoping that Hana would agree.

Hanataro shook his head, but smiled. So they both went into the bathroom to take a bath together which made him very happy and very horny. Once Hanataro entered the bathroom he was doomed because his lover Ganju made him at least go three rounds. By now Hanataro was done with round two and now was starting on round three. The body-wash Ganju bought for his lover was pomegranate. He now loved the smell of pomegranate it reminded him of the time he found his cute lover covered in the stuff.

******************************Flashback & Lemon********************************

Hanataro was in the kitchen making a shake for his female friends at work. He made the best shakes even Ichigo loved his shakes. He was popular with the ladies because he was so cute and sweet. He cut the red fruit spilling the seeds into a bowl. He grabbed five more fruits. He stripped the strawberry stems pieces then sliced them. Next were the seven cherries. He placed all them in a bowl mixing them up. The smell was very sweet. He added a little bit of sugar then low fat ice cream with some ice in the blender. He placed the lid on top of the blender. Ganju called that he was home. Hanataro shouted back and said he was in the kitchen. After the stuff was mixed he placed the red fruit into the blender. He blended it again then he looked over seeing he had some more left over. He took off the lid adding some more. Ganju popped in making him not paying attention to what he was doing. The blender went off splashing him and all over the counters. Now Hanataro was covered in shake mix and the strong smell of pomegranate. The chunks slid down from his hair making his lover stand there mouth wide open. Hanataro was licking the shake off himself making Ganju turned on. He took off his shirt snaking his way over. He was behind the smaller male wrapping his arm around his waist making him squeak.

"Ganju ….st…stop…that…it's tickling me," He giggled while Ganju licked his way down the smaller male's ear to neck. He was enjoying his treat. "You're good at making this love. I think I should finish my treat."

He pushed his body towards Hanataro letting him feel how hard he was. Hanataro moaned forcing himself to push his lover away for just a few seconds while he moved the stuff out of the way. While his little love was doing that he eyed the blender and the rest of the drink. After he was done he couldn't take anymore. Hanataro turned around seeing the full on lust in his eyes. He was totally naked not one to ever be ashamed of his body if he could he would walk around naked. His small lover blushed looking to the side. Ganju laughed stepping closer his prey. He helped his love out of his clothes. Now they were both naked and free. Ganju lift his lover up onto to the counter. It was cold making him jump a little. They both chuckled at that and went on their mission of making each other feel really good. The larger man pulled his love smacking their chests together. The sweet smell was driving Ganju mad.

"I can't take it anymore. I must…..." He growled at the fact he had to move away from his lover to get the shake lube from the blender. He came back with a good amount then stuck two fingers up his tight cute hole. Hanataro moaned louder having his lover playing with his insides. He pushed back making his love moan seeing his love fucking himself. He drank up his lover having some shake still on him and now mixed in his and his lovers scent. He added a third finger landing on his sweet spot making him scream out Ganju's name. Oh his love was nice and ready and he was dying to slam into his small mate. Pulling out his fingers making Hanataro whimper at the loss but found something much better than those three fingers.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked in a soothing voice. Hanataro nodded taking in breath. No matter how many times they had sex with each other he was always tight, which was just fine by the larger man's standards. He liked the tightness and the warmth from inside. He snapped out of his day dream and slammed inside him going all the way to the hilt. His smaller male breathed out when he was pushed in.

"Are you ok?" He kissed his forehead then his lips trying to make him feel better. He never wanted his love to feel any pain.

"I'm ok….just give me a sec," He breathed out wrapping his arm around Ganju's thick neck. After a few minutes passed he had an idea to make his love moan his name and want him more. "Please take care of me by slamming that thick juicy dick of yours in my tight ass."

Oh this made Ganju stop and blink on what he said. Did he hear him right on the fact he wanted his dick which now said it was juicy thick of his. Oh he was pleased how, one he found the cutest guy on the planet. Two he was amazed how those words were coming out his sexy mouth. "Ganju are you ok?" He was worried if he said it wrong or it was bad to say that. He snapped out of it seeing his worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine it's just shocking for you speak like that," Still holding his love.

"I won't do it again," He looked away from his eyes. Ganju gently moved his chin so his eyes were on his.

"I thought it was damn sexy and made me really hard. If I wasn't already hard I would be," He felt Hanataro's hole was relaxing so without saying a word he slammed in hard. Hanataro yelped out. He held on for dear life where his love pounding into his lovely hole. He dropped one of his arms from his lover's neck placing it on the edge of the counter. He had hit his sweet spot making him scream out. Sometimes they wonder if the neighbors could hear them. His legs were still wrapped around his waist but they were slipping off. Ganju noticed this grabbing him placed him on the cold kitchen floor. The smaller male was clawing the larger man's back from all the pounding. He loved his cries making him hornier. Again and again he was hitting the sweet spot. They were getting close and they needed that one push to make is all happen. Ganju snaked his hand taking hold of Hanataro's dick pumping it hard and fast as well as his thrust. He placed one of his fingers in his slit making his cum all over their stomachs. His climax was squeezing his dick. With one thrust he came inside milking it all it's worth. He clasped onto his love catching himself with one hand but not squishing his cute male.

"I love you, Ganju. So can I have more of your thick piece of meat?" Pushing his body up some and whispering into his ear then licking it.

Ganju just laughed on how cute and sexy he was being. He loved him so much kissing him passionately then pulled out. "I love you too, my little love." They broke a new recorded by going five rounds, but they made it towards the bedroom.

************************End of** **Flashback & End Lemon*****************************

Hanataro was washing his back using a loofah sponge. Ganju looked back at his lover and was aching to touch him. He got up and pulled him into the tub of warm water. Hanataro felt Ganju's erection. He blushed moaning how he was sticking one of his fingers in. "Ganju….Ganju," He cried out. They made love inside the water making it very enjoyable. After they made love Ganju picked him up in bridal style laying him down on the bed. He crawled over him kissing him on the lips then flopping over on his side. He pulled him into a cuddle embrace. The fell asleep into each other arms enjoying the company. Ganju whispered over I love you and always will. Then he was out dreaming away about him and his love Hanataro.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.


End file.
